madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jazz it up (song) -- By: MysteryGirl
Duchess Lucinda sings this one herself. song is a work in progress but it starts off with something familiar: ---- It's the story of a girl (Amy: what girl?) A girl with the power (Zeke: what power?) the power of voodoo (Amy/Zeke: Is it you?) and it is so true (Amy/Zeke: Say what?!) Born into first class but raised with none she used to share everything under the sun and the light of the moon with a brother, her twin, with a stubborn gut and a brain like an empty coconut he was crowned too soon she forbids it he persist it she told him to forget it unaware she would regret it (Lucinda: she thought) I better Jazz this up! I better make a scene, I'll teach him to see things all my way or at least get him to scream! If he doesn't get the picture, I'd at least paint the place red I should try to Jazz it up if I'm to get inside his head! several tricks and traps were set things that even she would regret from pits of hissing roaches to tying him onto a tree! (Lucinda: she used a snake instead of rope, that's an important detail.) but all though he's stupid, the boy-king proved tough mostly in the matters when enough-is-enough he refused to give-up or give-in even when he can't get free (Lucinda: Even the littlest "problems" around were used for "Cry Mercy") he made new friends which annoyed her that day and in the middle of the night she had to run way (Lucinda: but the weather tests her) Spirits Jazzed it up with an awful storm! She should of asked before she left her wondrous Island Home! One would think that it was over as she's caught by Sea and Sky but they had to Jazz it up to give her something new to try! (Lucinda: she became the prized catch of a kind but clueless fisherman... ... who thought she was a mermaid, and after re-naming her after his ship, he raised her as his own, with help from his shore-bond grandchildren in the city, who called her their cousin, and her new family taught her charms and trick she never knew before.) Years pass by and after tussling on the streets she just, of all things, happened to meet her twin brother again! (Amy/Zeke: No way!) And he grown into his crown! Though far wiser now from experience this king is still the prince who loves to dance and tease her back when (Amy/Zeke: When when?!) when she turned his offers down! (Lucinda: Time I learned some new charms!) (Amy/Zeke: I knew it!) Time to Jazz it up Better learn to bust a move I can already hear a cheering crowd Once I've found my Groove those who doubted will show me respect when the times begin to turn sometime you have to Jazz it up Jazz it up...! JAZZ IT UP!!!!!!! (Luncinda: Since I... still have much... to learn.) ---- Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Song